Everlasting
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: The whole world is everlasting, even though the lives of people all around eventually blossoms to an end. Series of One-shots based on all the Harry Potter characters. Chapter 1 - George W. Rose W.


Title – Everlasting

Summary: The whole world is everlasting, even though the lives of people all around eventually blossoms to an end. Series of One-shots based on all the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

A/N: Notes: Okay, as part of the 'If You Dare' Challenge, I am now opening this One-shot collection with random characters just so that I can actually write something! Tell me what you think through a review, and I hope you like it :D

Prompt #256 – Slow Down.

Characters: Rose W. + George W.

* * *

"Uncle George?" Rose had never really been one to cry, but she stood in the doorway of her uncle's joke shop with tears streaming down her face. She sniffed slightly, making no attempt to brush any of her dark red hair from her face.

"Rosie, what can I do you for?" Uncle George popped his head out from behind one of the book shelves, a smile on his face. This smile disappeared however, when he noticed Rose's tears glistening beneath the lights above them. Rose's cheeks were tinted, and though she tried to stifle her cries, she found it a struggle not to.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Within seconds Uncle George had closed the door to the shop, turning the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed' before pulling Rose into an embrace. Though it was a misconception that Uncle George was just pranks and fun, he was also the family member that most of the Weasley children went to with their problems.

"I – I just..." Rose couldn't speak; she couldn't accept what was making her so upset. And so she sobbed into her Uncle's shirt, as he rubbed circles on her back to try and cheer her spirit.

"It's okay Rosie," Uncle George said softly, "Come on why don't we go out back and sit down, then you can tell me all about it."

The two made their way through the store and through a door by the counter. In the door there was a sitting room. Rose hadn't been in the room as often as her other cousins had, but it was painted a nice colour of blue that made Rose feel at home.

"Do you want a drink of anything?" Uncle George asked as Rose sat down. The sofa that Rose was sat on was comfortable and Rose recalled that it had been the sofa that Roxie had slept on when she had argued with Aunt Angelina.

"Hot chocolate please," Rose mumbled, wiping away the newest arrival of tears from her eyes. The tears were warm against her shivering form, and they seemed to linger to her fingers even after Rose had wiped them on her coat.

Uncle George nodded, as he walked out to get her drink. Looking around the room curiously, Rose looked at the photo's that were littered across the room. A picture of all of the family hung on the wall, along with a picture of Aunt Angelina and Uncle George on their wedding. On another side of the family picture there was a picture of the Quiditch team of Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's fifth year at Hogwarts – it had been her mum and dad's third year.

In the picture Rose examined all of the players. She recognised her Uncle Harry as the seeker, and Aunt Angelina was standing next to him. She frowned slightly when she saw that there was Uncle George in the picture twice.

_Wait – _Rose thought to herself – _that's Uncle George's twin brother Uncle Fred... _

A small picture was on the mantelpiece of Uncle George, Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina. They were with a man called Lee Jordan, but apparently Uncle George hadn't talked to him in years...

The sound of footsteps brought Rose back to reality and out of her thoughts as she looked at her uncle. In his hands, he held two cups and a bar of chocolate. He smiled comfortingly at Rose as he passed her one of the cups. Rose vaguely noticed that it had marsh mellows in the cup,

"I know you're grown up now Rosie," Uncle George spoke, "but everyone has to have marsh mellows in this house hold."

Uncle George passed Rose the chocolate bar as well, claiming that for some reason it always made people feel better. Rose smiled weakly at her Uncle's antics.

"So Rosie," George spoke as he placed his cup on the table. He propped one of the pillows up behind him, and adjusted his posture so that he could see his niece more easily, "what's happened?"

Normally, Rose would claim that nothing had happened and would say that she was just popping in to see Roxanne or Freddie – but then again she normally didn't cry.

"I feel like I'm losing Scorpius," Rose cried slightly, before frowning at her words. In her head, she had just confirmed what was actually going on in her head, "but it's not just my boyfriend I'm losing Uncle George – he's my best friend!"

Uncle George nodded, as he processed the information. Within seconds he had formulated a response, and he asked,

"Have you told him any of this?"

Rose shook her head,

"No – it'd make him think the worst. And I don't want it to go downhill, I feel like everything's going wrong. He'll leave if I tell him and then I'll be nothing. My whole world will be taken away from me." Rose panicked, before a cascade of tears rushed down her cheeks once again.

"Rosie calm down – slow down. Why don't we start this from the beginning, what happened?"


End file.
